1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device with adjustable light beams.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Recently, light-emitting diodes (LED) have been widely used in light sources for mobile phones, liquid-crystal-display panels, illuminating devices and household articles. Light-emitting diodes have advantages of high lighting efficiency, long life spans, difficulty to break, directional lights, adjustable light intensity, small volume and high flexibility to be applied to various products.
However, conventional light-emitting diodes have multiple disadvantages. For example, a directional light emitted by a light-emitting diode cannot be freely adjusted in shapes and projection angles, and therefore, limits to applications in use. Beside, a camera or other products assembled with the conventional light-emitting diode could have the vignetting effect or flashlight effect. Accordingly, the present invention provides a light-emitting diode with adjustable light projection angles and light shapes, and the vignetting effect or the flashlight effect can be solved.